


菠萝电池1-3补档

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820
Summary: 私心为自己做个辩解：这篇文我在不同的时间改过不下三遍 所以混杂了我多个时期的不同风格 前后设定也可能会因为时隔太久而有出入（以后文设定为准） 读起来相当别扭诡异 我乱写 你们也当一篇无脑黄文乱读就好





	菠萝电池1-3补档

**Author's Note:**

> 私心为自己做个辩解：这篇文我在不同的时间改过不下三遍 所以混杂了我多个时期的不同风格 前后设定也可能会因为时隔太久而有出入（以后文设定为准） 读起来相当别扭诡异 我乱写 你们也当一篇无脑黄文乱读就好

    1      
旗木卡卡西跪在沙发侧，眼前是一部用支架撑住的、正在录像的手机，他膝盖前端深嵌进沙发底部的缝隙，髌骨上薄薄一层皮肉被磨出两条整齐的红印，跳蛋塞在他屁股里蹦哒得欢，像只无头苍蝇那样往里面起劲儿钻。卡卡西虽说平日里戴着个白晃晃的口罩自诩脸皮有天高地厚，但他还是觉着自己此时此刻的行为不仅傻逼还异常不要脸，边想边扶着沙发垫站起来想把录像给关了，皮垫却早成了滑溜溜的活鳄鱼皮，一摸一手汗，啪的一声给他摔了个土狗啃稀屎。

     “亲爱的。”卡卡西的蓝牙耳机里传来声音，“回应我也不用这么激动吧？”

     “我可去你妈的。”卡卡西说， 他后悔透了，后悔得屁股都青了，自己好歹也是个神志清醒的年轻有为青年，木叶集团年度德育标兵，（传说中为了标榜初恋女神兼真爱而母胎solo到三十多岁，万花丛中过头都懒得回），结果人到中年还是没忍住胯下的冲动找了这么个乱七八糟的电话炮友，叫阿飞，一听就是假名，于是卡卡西回报了一个用脚趾头想出来的名字，斯坎儿。

       他俩打一次电话就要搞上一次，不是卡卡西没原则，只是这厮的撩拨技巧一流，并且声音又骚又哑，跟他通话就像有个真人在咬你耳朵似的，特别适合做爱。这段关系刚开始的那段日子，有时卡卡西坐办公室里闲得一根根地数自己手臂上的汗毛，接到阿飞的电话，先假装拒绝几番，再欢欢喜喜地锁门脱裤子，打炮居然打出了谈恋爱的感觉。老实说，他还真拒绝不了阿飞，虽然一次面也没见过，但卡卡西总觉得阿飞就是他的真爱转世，要是能跟他同坐标，指不定就要去领证一家亲了。

    但卡卡西没想到这阿飞愈发过分了起来，最初只是用按摩棒模拟几下最基本的，后来越搞越大越复杂越色情，整得卡卡西办公室和公寓的抽屉里各自多了一大堆稀奇古怪的成人性爱用品。实际上卡卡西最气的是他自己，明知生活日渐荒唐，还一次又一次地满足阿飞的新想法，明明是个连对方真名都不知道的人，卡卡西却像被灌了几斤春药，只要阿飞的声音在听筒那头响起，再整几句暧昧的性暗示，卡卡西的那玩意儿就会不争气地翘老高。

       在一个小时前这厮又提出新要求：斯坎儿，我真想见你，我们来视频做爱吧！

 

       我呸，我要是跟你视频我他妈就改名叫卡西莫多。这是他无论如何也不能接受的，自己向来严明自律的私生活早已因阿飞的几通电话而乱得不成样子。他想着，只是被听了声音，还能铁骨铮铮抬头大步向前走，可要是脸都被记住，那还做个屁的人。卡卡西跟阿飞讨价还价，软磨硬泡一大通，俩人抱着个手机妥协来妥协去，终还是敲定了要让卡卡西录个视频事后寄给阿飞的方案。卡卡西盘算好了，只要不用在线裸聊，事后的录像他要怎么作弊都行。卡卡西觉得十分好笑，他前段时间还无比幼稚地把阿飞当无敌真爱转世，牛高马大一男人对着个电话沉迷得不得了，恨不得能马上把这人从屏幕里揪出来拉去拍结婚照，不想一到真枪实弹考验信任之际，又立马把人家一棒子打回来路不明的陌生人身份，连个脸也不舍不得露了。

       不过之后他卡卡西还是后悔了，他边被一颗蛋搞得欲仙欲死边后悔，面前就是手机，屏幕里就是他自己，屁股能扭出波浪来，满脸只写了两个字:淫荡。

     

       沙发的硬邦邦的背面最终还是砸向了墙面，这使支架带着手机在悬空时震得要摔下来，金属柱腿在地板上划出了一条带着刺啦啦呜鸣的白线，听得卡卡西耳朵痛，他拖着身体拉进自己和沙发的距离，穴口蹭着地面留下一串规矩而靡乱的淫水，渗进两块地砖之间的黑色窄缝里。卡卡西将呻吟抑在干涩的喉咙里吞咽下肚，他又抓了个跳蛋伸进衣服里按在奶头上，不老实的小玩意儿在乳晕旁四处蹦蹦跳跳，激起的酥麻感哗啦啦直窜神经中枢，抖得卡卡西头皮都掉了一层。

      “我要吸你的奶。”阿飞在听筒那头说着，还砸吧着嘴搞出吮吸的声音，口水响亮，卡卡西听得抖起了腮帮子，“我得用上吃母乳的力气，才能让它们流出一丁点儿来，不过香得发吐。”

       

       阿飞有着烟嗓，他的下流情话比塑胶棒子有攻击性多了，他坏到极点，认准了卡卡西吃这一套，于是一开口便搅得卡卡西满池风雨；或者是鼓面被疯狂的鼓槌敲裂时那嘶啦的一瞬间，他开口的同时卡卡西的鼠溪也被生生撕成两半。阿飞的声音对卡卡西来讲就是片沙漠，热情而干涩，炽热而不怀好意，卡卡西无止境地妄图在这片沙漠里挖一个坑，常常他还没来得及抽出手，巨大的海子移动便带动各处的细小流沙迅速覆盖了上来，滚烫且糙砺的沙子烙得他五指通红，卡卡西却愿将整个身体埋进去，蒸到熟烂为止。

       "把拉珠塞到你的肛门里去，阿飞最喜欢这些小不点儿。"阿飞说道。

      卡卡西这人，不论再倔，但做爱只要进入状态了就听话得不行，他撑住晃动着的地板转过身对着手机镜头，言听计从地把那些闪闪发光的塑料小球一颗一颗地塞进去，拉环吊在屁股后面晃来晃去，随着卡卡西的摇动一下又一下地敲着地板。操你妈，跳蛋还没弄出来呢，这回可深可爽了。

       卡卡西倒进沙发里，他后面有两个玩意儿在同时震他的屁股，前面胀得发痛，便开始自己撸管，他想象着电话那头的人用他的大拇指指腹不停按自己压揉捏着根部，黏湿的液体混着耻毛溜进指甲缝里，扯得毛根生疼；片刻后又用食指在茎身上摩挲着凸起的颗粒，甚至能感觉到海绵体下硌出了一连串可爱的花骨朵。

        “斯坎儿先生，我的小弟弟说它想要去喂你下面的嘴了，它现在一直在流口水，口吐白沫，淌得你满屁股都是，我的大腿上也有，乱七八糟的，止不住啦！”阿飞道。

       “我操你的，塞满了，塞不动了。”卡卡西没好气地对着空气抱怨。他只好又撅起屁股伸手去够拉环，想把那串拉珠扯出来，老实说，往外扯的时候真他妈爽，爽得他想再来一次，小珠子凹凸不平地按摩他甬道里的肉，整个人都要升天了。

        卡卡西往按摩棒上抹了几把润滑的，其实到这种时候，他后面早就湿嗒嗒得跟水管漏水似的，哪里还需要润，他只不过想求个心理安慰罢了。他打开开关，弓着身体将这根橡胶棍子夹进臀缝里，整个屁股上的肉都抖得厉害，一片白花花的，棒头像电钻一样嗡嗡响着摩擦会阴底部，激起洞口边缘的软肉一股钻心的痒。

    

      “斯坎儿先生你真是性感得要命，虽然阿飞没见过你的脸，却拿最宝贵的东西和你的屁股舌吻过，太火辣了。”

        卡卡西被一颗蛋和一根棒子搅得全身瘫痪，他两条大腿大开着搭在另一座独立沙发上，想象电话那头的人挽住了自己的膝窝，他用脚背磨着靠枕的布料，就像是在蹭着那人的腰背。滚烫的沙子已经陷进他的七窍堵塞他的经络，和他的血液，精液，悉数混为一体了。卡卡西想着塑胶棒子的螺旋纹路，觉得这色玩意儿能在自己里面把肠肉搅成麻花。莫名其妙地，卡卡西的脑子里突然有了这么一场景，他看到他五岁的真爱举了根木棍在狂捅一个报废的马蜂窝，还转过头来委屈巴巴地对自己说：“卡卡西，这里面怎么既没有小蜜蜂也没有甜蜂蜜呀？”，卡卡西正想骂他笨蛋，却忽然见那木棍变成了按摩棒，马蜂窝变成了他流着淫水的屁股。

      卡卡西一下子从情欲里惊醒过来。

       事后阿飞极其严肃正式地给了卡卡西他的地址，并要求卡卡西要把他录好的视频刻成光盘，说这是因为他家有一台上个世纪的影碟机，这样收礼物显得比较有档次。

      有档次个狗屁啊，我刻你全家的祖宗啊，卡卡西暗骂，不过下一秒他就傻眼了，傻得特彻底。他看到阿飞发来的短信是：我家在木叶市的团扇大楼，收件人就是阿飞我啦。

       团扇大楼？我靠？原来这变态就住我对面？

       团扇大楼？这变态居然是宇智波他们家出来的？

 

 

       

 

       宇智波带土有时候真的很不喜欢他家的两个祖宗。

        比如此时此刻，半个身子埋进黄土的宇智波斑跷着全世界最拽你不服我就要和你打一架的二郎腿，整个人陷进沙发里指挥着一条腿踏进棺材的宇智波泉奈鼓捣他宇智波带土专属的影碟机。

        宇智波家是个氏族家庭，在全世界都是独立家庭的现代社会，还是在木叶市这种上层建筑牛批的地方，这堆变态聚集在一起仿佛一座大型反社会反人类活化石博物馆。他们很重视族内尊卑等级，所以宇智波带土在外面再怎么翻云覆雨，进了团扇大楼还是得给两个祖宗端茶送水做牛做马，于是他这时只得乖巧地坐在一旁听天由命，内心如同太平洋之水天上来。

      他今天只是赖床了一小会儿，宇智波泉奈就异常狗腿地拎着"阿飞收"的包裹进献宇智波斑了。后者美其名曰:团扇集团原boss为扶持新boss对来路不明的斯坎儿例行公事检查。

      行了，你他妈不就是想看老子的八卦吗。

  

       宇智波带土低头暼了暼茶几上宇智波斑的烟灰缸，思索着在光盘内容放出来之前抡起这玩意儿砸过去砸穿电视屏幕的成功几率有多大，并同时权衡了满足不了两位祖宗好奇心与毁了一位祖宗的烟灰缸这两者的严重程度。

       但是，当他还没有得出正确结论时，就听到了一阵自带电音的狗吠。

        他惊恐地抬头，看见屏幕里一条可笑的沙皮狗正冲着屏幕前三个宇智波姓男子汪汪直叫。

        

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 2

卸妆水瓶哐当倒下，蓝色液体汹涌漫开来，一滴不剩地被洗手池正中的小眼儿吸了个干干净净，这可真他妈糟糕，卡卡西想，实在太糟了。他用拇指食指夹住眼球上的薄片，此刻烦躁不已，再也没有什么比和宇智波家的人扯上关系更为难堪的事了。卡卡西将毛巾拧成麻花状塞进卸妆瓶盖转了几圈，祈求里面残留的液体能帮他把左眼皮上这一层该死的眼影弄干净——即便最终结局是被染成紫色的毛巾把他的两只眼睛搓得又红又肿，再加上它们就是与生俱来就是耷拉无神的，老实说，旗木卡卡西不是很想照镜子。不过接下来他就对着镜子发誓：他旗木卡卡西今生再也不会装扮成这副模样踏进宇智波家的地盘半步，他再也不想看到宇智波这三个字，宇智波家的人，都他妈是他的劫数。

 

 

 

做完这一切后，卡卡西躺在床上拿起手机，他想，这一定会是老子最后一次和阿飞联系，之后他就会把对方踢进黑名单，拉得比煤炭还黑，为了以防万一，他还准备好了一张新的电话卡。尽管是最后一次，卡卡西还是选择了发短信，如果那个无赖真耍起了无赖，要求来一发分手炮就实在太让卡卡西为难了，毕竟他知道自己的那玩意儿真的很不自觉。卡卡西边编辑短信边想到自己正在甩人，不由地觉得气势十足，这么想着他便加大加快了手指触摸屏幕的力度和速度借以衬托自己的气势，紧接着，卡卡西十分豪迈地、不带犹豫地、没刹住地，按下了阿飞来电的接听键。

 

 

 

“嘿宝贝。”阿飞的声音从手机里黏黏腻腻地飘出来，“电话接得也太快了，看来是十分想念阿飞噢。”

 

 

 

卡卡西懊恼极了，他由此得出一个教训：激情洋溢果然没什么好下场。

 

 

 

电话那边又急着开口：“你给我寄的都是什么？狗？这是什么无聊的性暗示吗？”

 

 

 

卡卡西压低声音：“我真建议你去洗个脑。”

 

 

 

阿飞又问：“那条狗是你养的？”

 

 

 

卡卡西说：“是。”他顿了一秒，接着说：“以及，这是我们的最后一通电话。”

 

 

 

阿飞听起来却不可理喻地兴奋极了，他夸张的声音直冲卡卡西的大脑皮层：“啊！你也是这样想的吗？我迫不及待想在那条可爱的狗崽子面前亲自把你操个稀巴烂了！”

 

 

 

卡卡西愤怒地将手机砸到墙上，愤怒不如说是懊恼。实际上，岂止电话卡，他甚至想要换掉这部他整天和阿飞炮来炮去的破手机。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

宇智波带土靠在电梯里的扶手上，他耳侧的手机传来哐当一声巨响，伴随着嘈嘈的电流声。他条件反射地缩了缩脖子，要不是耳朵没有任何异样，他差点以为自己的手机爆炸了。他现在烦得要命，斯坎儿要是个随便的路人还好，没想到他偏偏是个木叶集团的——斑说他经常在木叶那栋办公楼里见到录像里的这条狗，眼熟得要命，这条狗变成狗骨头他都认得。

 

 

 

 

 

宇智波带土趁乱带着斯坎儿的录像带溜回了自己的房间，他扒拉着包裹上被撕了一半的快递单，企图找到寄件人地址，这样他就能查到斯坎儿的身份。然而没有，快递单上的右半边，除了斯坎儿的名字一片空白——这样的快递寄得出个屁啊？狡猾，宇智波带土想，他的斯坎儿和做爱的时候一样狡猾。他在电梯里摩挲着自己的手机，那里面有斯坎儿沙哑而诱人的叫声，他经常听着他的声音不争气地硬成铁，他被他致命的声音撩拨到想操穿手机直接捅进斯坎儿性感饱满的屁股里去。

 

 

宇智波家的人普遍觉得对面木叶集团的大楼里坐了一整楼的傻逼，这两家表面关系挺好的，其实就是给外人做做样子，特做作。再往上追溯个几十年，木叶和宇智波其实是一家，后来因为某件保密的事，气得宇智波斑撤资了。宇智波家的人轴得要死，他们要走还不走彻底，非得把新楼盖在木叶面前，跟木叶面对面嘴对嘴。

 

宇智波带土必须得知道斯坎儿是谁，他疏忽大意告诉了斯坎儿他住在团扇大楼，斯坎儿不是傻子，万一某天被他知道阿飞就是宇智波带土其人咋办？他可是团扇的新老板，以后要经常去对面木叶走亲访友串门的，那么多变态的事都搞过了，他一个海归商业精英的老脸往哪里放？

 

宇智波带土走出电梯，他想得头皮屑满天飞，只能查。

 

 

 

门卫室的小伙子正在翘着腰玩电脑游戏，宇智波带土敲了千百遍窗户，那倒霉的小伙子还戴着耳机捶胸顿足。最后，是宇智波带土吼了一嗓子加把窗户拍得哗哗响，小伙子才如梦醒般瞪大眼看向窗户外的宇智波带土。

 

 

 

“总裁上午好！总裁辛苦了！”小伙子歪着帽子打开值班室的门。

 

 

 

“你玩得也挺辛苦。”宇智波带土伸出手拨正他的帽子。

 

 

 

小伙子表情像生吞了海胆，他低头不敢看宇智波带土。后者懒得再吓他，他抽出斯坎儿的快递盒，问：“这个，是谁送来的？”小伙子战战兢兢地接过来看，他端详了一会儿，又俯身关掉了电脑上的游戏界面，打开监控窗口。

 

 

 

不一会儿小伙子就指给了宇智波带土画面上一个戴着墨镜的棕色卷发的高个子男人。

 

 

宇智波带土心说：斯坎儿看着还挺有料的嘛。

 

宇智波带土嘴说：“下次打游戏记得不要用值班室的电脑，这里面装了远程。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

宇智波花了三个小时才顺着沿路的监控录像找到了斯坎儿的住所，他本可以调动人力不费吹灰之力坐享其成，但跟踪这种变态的事怎么能让下属知道？

 

眼前是一座看着档次挺牛批小区，斯坎儿居然没住在木叶的员工宿舍里，说不定还是个高层。他正想跨栏进去就被门口的老大爷拦住了，那老大爷站得笔直，面色严肃：“请出示居民证。”宇智波一边感叹着一代不如一代一边打着把这老大爷挖到团扇大楼门卫室的如意算盘。

 

 

 

宇智波带土说：“大爷，我不住这里，我是来找人的。”

 

 

 

老大爷头都没有偏一下：“你找的人的单元号房号是多少，我联系他。”

 

 

 

宇智波带土说：“我不知道。”那大爷狐疑地盯他，他急忙解释：“他搬的新家，这样吧我打电话问。”

 

 

 

宇智波带土掏出手机给斯坎儿打电话，一个一听就性冷淡的女声在电话那头说，您拨打的电话是空号。老大爷实在看不下去，他说：“你找的人叫什么？”

 

 

 

宇智波带土无法回答，他知道斯坎儿一定是假名。最后，他从西装口袋里拿出了自己的名片，并以团扇集团的生死存亡恐吓门卫大爷。他强迫老大爷打开监控，找到了棕发的斯坎儿，那人刷卡进了小区门，宇智波带土记住了这个时间，然后他要求老大爷查看刷卡记录。

 

 

 

灰扑扑的屏幕上，密密麻麻的记录页面里，宇智波带土一眼就找到了相同的时间：

 

9:38   9栋7层20号  旗木卡卡西

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

宇智波带土坐在驾驶座上，将皮质的方向盘套握得堆皱。这件事对他的打击无疑是可怕的，十多年前他出国治病，十多年后的宇智波带土怎么也不会料到，他的竹马旗木卡卡西居然背着他染发烫发了。

 

3

 宇智波带土出车祸是在十三岁那年，有人往夸张里说他被撞得四肢错位，几乎是吊着最后一口气被抬上救护车，差那么一丁点儿就在手术台上一步登天，他是宇智波斑放在心尖尖上的独孙，没多久就被送出国疗养，养着养到能蹦会跳就干脆定居在外面，一居十八年。

 

宇智波带土每当跟人提起他童年，都是一副不堪回首的表情，讲起来却津津有味舌头跟装了弹簧似的。俗人讲起童年爱卖惨，宇智波带土也爱，但他从不卖他没爹没妈孤苦伶仃，他专卖自己被一拽得连头发也往上自然翘的学霸欺负的惨，这人就是旗木卡卡西了，老实说人卡卡西除了嘴毒一点话多一点，也没怎么欺负过他，但宇智波带土偏偏喜欢添油加醋使劲把自己往惨里整，讲得手舞足蹈，好像被卡卡西欺负是件特自豪特幸福的事。宇智波带土还爱讲他那貌美如花的童年女神，不过一提到女神就垂头丧气萎靡不振，毕竟三十多岁了，女神还在乐呵呵地跟他喝兄弟结义酒。

 

坐在车里，在短短的几分钟内，宇智波带土就为他的小学同学模拟出了一段精彩的人生：旗木卡卡西同学毕业后眼高手低，遭无数家公司拒绝，甚至连生他养他的木叶都不要这个天才。连连受挫的卡卡西悲痛万分，开始反思自己，最后决定低下他那骄傲的小脑袋，在一家物流公司做了派件员，但卡卡西骨子里的心高气傲是改不了的，他为了防止自己被曾经在成绩上羞辱过的老同学认出来，便忍痛割爱，放弃了全身上下最显眼的一头白毛，去理发店做了个卷棕的造型。兢兢业业的旗木卡卡西，在某天突然被要求派送一个神秘人的包裹到团扇大楼，于是就被他宇智波带土在公司门口的监控里看到了，他一路跟踪，发现这个派送员住在一个如此......洋气的......门口挂着木叶标志的......高级住宅区里。

 

      够了！宇智波带土心下狂骂自己，你都三十多岁了！已经不是个傻逼了！别再给自己打圆场了！你天天在电话里把人家操了五百回合的就他妈是你小学同学旗木卡卡西本人！宇智波带土对天对地对着宇智波家的团扇发誓，他确实不止一次地想把卡卡西按在地上打一顿，但他也从没想过要把这东西按在地上日一顿，真的。

 

 

   他在外面的大江大浪里独自骚包翻腾了十多年，什么样的货色没玩儿过？回了国就像给拷了镣铐一样，尤其宇智波又是个传统家族，族里的长辈还铁了心地把他往团扇顶层栽培，早睡早起上培训课背族规吃营养餐，壮年期直接跳过更年期活成老年期，就差个清晨遛鸟了，宇智波带土整日闷得食欲不振，痱子都长了一背，他还真想出去遛遛鸟，说他这鸟再不呼吸呼吸新鲜空气就要营养不良了。

 

      一损友给他出损招，试试电爱呗，没玩儿过吧。宇智波带土不屑，说你当我宇智波带土是什么人，虽然脸上不慎在车祸里留了疤，但随便往哪儿地一站还是帅得天昏地暗，国外那些火辣的洋妞就爱我这一款的，电爱这种暗搓搓的玩意儿我当然没试过。

 

       损友说，你懂个屁，这不叫暗搓搓，这叫情趣。

 

      于是宇智波带土的鸟就先于脑子被说服了，他在损友的介绍下找了几个姑娘试试，但问题立马就来了。性审美这玩意儿，养成习惯便很难改，都说换口味能拓广性认知，但宇智波带土吃不来这套，他野性美欣赏得顺眼了，遇上国内细声细气的温柔姑娘还真有点没法适应，最可怕的是她们能让宇智波带土想起他童年女神来，罪过，真他妈是罪过，宇智波带土打了个哆嗦，再不联系那些姑娘。

 

      损友又来了，说，女人不行，要不你找个带把儿的？还说只需一次，他就会爱上。

      

     我爱个头。宇智波带土不是不接受，他只是没试过，他去过gay吧凑热闹，就那一次还惹了不少男人找上门来蹭屁股，但他就是没感觉，说得直接点，就是看着那些人的漂亮脸蛋，他没欲望。宇智波带土这些年来有了一个观点，他觉着不管是做爱还是谈恋爱，界限就在于欲望，有就是爱，没有就是不爱，这也是他为啥后来会干干脆脆地甩手放弃追女神，女神的照片依然贴在床头，但他得把手洗干净了再去捧着，捧一辈子。他宇智波带土活到三十好几了，在同龄人的儿子都开始早恋的时候，他还未曾为爱情有过一次的心动。

 

 

       宇智波带土最终还是去找了个男人搞电爱，他还有个观点，那就是人生苦短及时行乐没试过的东西总要试试才有趣。对方叫斯坎儿，一听就是个用脚趾头想出来的假名，年龄位置家庭相貌一概不知。斯坎儿声音听着是个细皮嫩肉的大学生，虽然干的是见不得人的勾当，但讲起话来还挺彬彬有礼的，这对宇智波带土颇为受用，他还蛮享受这种老牛吃嫩草的感觉。因为是在电话里，因为双方都是陌生人，因为电话挂掉后一切都是假的，所以宇智波带土表现得极其放肆，他积累了十几年的流氓话全都派上了用场，甚至他在和那些洋妞肉贴肉实打实做爱的时候都没这么色情过。斯坎儿最初还有些放不开，次数多后也被感染得浪了起来，都说做爱是两个人相互配合的事，一方要是动也不动，那叫冰恋，一方要是动得太激动了，那叫强奸。斯坎儿总是喘得很动情的样子，混着电话的杂音特别钻心钻肺，还老能被听到他在布制的东西上蹭出的沙沙声，好几次都让宇智波带土想顺着电话线把这哥们儿逮出来亲自操一顿。

 

       那损友的话还真是邪门儿，只需做一次，你就会爱上。

 

        他越来越想见斯坎儿，他觉得对方身材一定很好，长得也好，就算压根儿没见过，但宇智波带土还是对自己的直觉异常自信。究竟有多好看呢？他在自己的人生阅历中疯狂抓取“男人”和“好看”这两个关键词，最后得到的组合结论只有五个字：旗木卡卡西。

 

     几岁大的小男孩儿不懂事，爱给班上的女孩子选美，每人拿张小纸片写心中的top3，宇智波带土第一名选了他把照片贴床头每天拜的女神野原琳，第二名就选了卡卡西。这事被卡卡西知道后，宇智波带土就被他按在地上揍了一顿。实际上，宇智波带土那时的真实想法是，卡卡西是男孩子，他排在琳后面，也就是说，他是自个儿心中最帅的小男生。

 

      旗木卡卡西，就是宇智波带土对男性审美的最高标准了，虽然他成年后又觉得自己才是天下第一俊俏。

 

      他想，要是斯坎儿达不到他小学同学三分之二的好看，他就在一发分手炮后甩了这人。

      

      抱着这样的决心，宇智波带土向斯坎儿提出了视频做爱的要求，他已经准备好了一个面具，到时候只需对着摄像头即兴遛鸟即可，之后再想办法一睹斯坎儿的尊容。不想这斯坎儿突然欲拒还迎装起害羞来，三寸不烂之舌之舌硬是把他给拒绝了，宇智波带土的游说功夫也不是虚的，还玩儿过几年饶舌，噼里啪啦几句反击回去就把他搞定了，让斯坎儿同意录个视频给他撸。

 

      宇智波带土哪里会想到，上天变态起来居然比他还变态。卡卡西，你太他妈堕落了，宇智波带土恨铁不成钢地想。

 

 

卡卡西把他的棕色卷毛假发蹂躏了一番就扔进了厕所的垃圾桶。他最近几个月的行为就和这假发一样可笑、离谱、荒唐，手上的业务一拖再拖，空闲时间却全拿来和一个根本不认识的人，男人，抱着手机做爱，自己捅自己，反锁着门，拉紧了窗帘，淫贱到没边，就因为对方给他的感觉像小学初恋，一段无聊幼稚的暗恋，什么都不懂就赔了二十年的暗恋，十二岁时就再也燃不起的死灰。

 

而现在最他妈扯的是，这人居然是宇智波家的，事情糟糕到他可能不是个陌生人，卡卡西连拍屁股走人从此天涯海角不相见都做不到。因为是宇智波，才更罪恶，真是在公司里裸奔一样的感觉。

 

木叶大学是木叶集团的合作院校，公司这边的项目都往学校里送，学校里的顶尖实习生除非是学生本人有要求几乎也都是归公司了。卡卡西也是从木叶的实习生走出来的，但他和别的同学都有点不一样，他有个小学班主任，叫波风水门，长了张明星脸，后来事实证明这人的实力不止是个小学班主任，等到卡卡西考上木叶大学时，波风水门就恰巧被调来当校长。除此之外卡卡西还有点不一样，他叔父自来也，挺出名一色情小说家，是木叶集团的大股东之一，按理说虽然他钞票一大把出资大手笔，但这身份毕竟微妙，怎么能做到大股东的位置呢？原来是这小说家的老师就是木叶集团的大boss。这么一讲，卡卡西似乎有点关系户走后门的意思，其实并非如此，卡卡西那综合成绩，牛批到普通人不敢想象，木叶大学里没人有那么自信厚脸皮好意思骑在他头上。

 

卡卡西办公室里抽屉里的那堆情趣用品还没找到合适的销毁方式，四处一看这张桌子他也搞过，那把椅子他也用过，这屋子他拿香薰熏了一天一夜，却怎么闻怎么别扭，情欲的味道根本消不掉，他也清楚是心理作用在作祟，但他无法阻止它。

 

卡卡西不得不动用他那一层关系了。他找到猿飞日斩，他叔父的老师，这栋楼的老板，提出他想去木叶大学带学生。

 

猿飞年纪大了，半退休的老头子，木叶的事大多交给他儿子阿斯玛处理，木叶虽然不是个家族继承产业，但阿斯玛能力是公众认可的好，就算把企业交在他手上也不会被非议。老爷子清闲起来就爱在公司里瞎转，观察他的员工，猿飞一直把卡卡西当干儿子，卡卡西的异常是他早就察觉到的，猿飞不动声色，就等着卡卡西主动来找他，结果当然是同意，找了个轻松的项目调给学校那边，再把卡卡西派过去。

 

在卡卡西意料之外的是，老天变态起来比他还变态。他第一天到木叶大学时，还没来得及做作地感慨几句母校的变化，就被一个结实的、脚下生风的、宛如黑社会一样的男人截住了。

 

那个人瞪大眼睛，对着他吼了一句：“我操，卡卡西，你原来没染发烫发啊！”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        

       

        


End file.
